


Hope Wanes Then Swells

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hopeful James T. Kirk, Idealism, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Medical Mysteries, Mentioned Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison - Freeform, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Poor Bones, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sad Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Star Trek Into Darkness References, Waning Hope, Woman From The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's been some time since Molly showed a spark of life, but Kirk isn't losing hope, and eventually, neither does Bones.





	Hope Wanes Then Swells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for Day 7 of Fictober 2018 for **Dreamin**

“No worries, we still have time.” Bones felt a hand on his shoulder that gripped it lightly in a show of support. He hadn’t even realized he had company in Molly’s section of the med bay. Her peers in the med bay had decorated as well as many of the friends she had managed to make on board the Enterprise in her time there, but it was generally secluded as they still had no idea why she wasn’t waking up. He knew Spock had forgone his First Officer duties for the time being and was at work with members of both the med bay. staff and the science crew to find an answer, but…

“She hasn’t moved in a week. Just the same, slow steady breathing and the rest of her vital signs are slowed.” Bones' hand cramped from keeping his hand on hers, over his heart, in hopes the miracle repeated itself.

“But she’s still alive,” Kirk said.

“Yeah, for what it’s worth.” Bones leaned back in the seat and ran his free hand over his face. “How much longer to Yorktown?”

“Two weeks, give or take. Scotty keeps trying to tweak the engines to get us there faster.” Kirk moved closer to Molly. “You know, we’re going to dock there till we have an answer. The crew deserves a break and...it’s a big deal to have something like this happen to someone from the pre-war era. The last person there was in the vicinity of that time was--”

“ _Him_ ,” Bones said. Then his eyes widened. “His magic blood.”

“What?” Kirk asked before it dawned on him. “It brought me back from the dead. You’re thinking it could cure Molly, maybe?”

“I think that damn blood can do just about anything. Do we have any left?”

“No, but Khan and his crew is at the prisoner station at Yorktown. It’s on the record what his blood can do. I’m sure we can get another sample, large enough to cure her.”

“Bleed him dry, I don’t care,” Bones said, adding his other hand to the one over his heart. “I don’t want to lose her.”

“You won’t,” Kirk said, squeezing his shoulder again as he walked by before leaving the room, leaving Bones with another miraculous hope to cling to.


End file.
